disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Disney Vilões
thumb|250px * Semelhante a franquia Disney Princesa, o Disney Vilões tem sua franquia própria para mostrar o quão mau eles são. Membros Membros primários Nota: Muitas vezes citado como o mais popular dos vilões, esses vilões são vistos na maioria, se não todas das atuais produções, mercadorias relacionadas aos Disney Vilões. *Malévola *Rainha Má *Cruella De Vil *Úrsula *Capitão Gancho *Jafar *Hades *Scar *Rainha de Copas *Dr. Facilier *Chernabog Membros recorrentes *João Bafo-de-Onça *Gaston *Lady Tremaine *Claude Frollo *Yzma *Monstro Verde *Sr. Smee *Shenzi, Banzai e Ed *Agonia e Pânico *Iago *Pedro e Juca *Diablo *Espelho Mágico Outros membros *Mamãe Gothel *Lúcifer *Kaa *Lobo Mau *Si e Am *Madame Mim *Shere Khan *Shan Yu *Rei Doce *Bill Azedo *Governador Ratcliffe *Jasper e Horácio *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Madame Medusa *Rei de Chifres *Nojentinho *Caldeirão Vivo *Príncipe João *Senhor Chio *Xerife de Nottingham *João Honesto e Gideão *Stromboli *O Cocheiro *Monstro *Percival C. McLeach *O Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça *Ratagão *Clayton *Lawrence *Efalantes e Woozles *Diretor do Circo *Edgar Balthazar *Rainha Narissa *Kronk *Hans *Yokai *Bellwether *Tamatoa Sub-franquias Disney Divas da Escuridão thumb|250px Disney Divas da Escuridão (também encurtado do Disney Divas, DDD ou Disney Meninas Más) é uma sub-franquia consistindo no mais reconhecida Disney Vilãs. Pode ser visto como uma contrapartida da franquia Disney Princesa porque também visa uma audiência feminina mas consiste em personagens malignas em vez disso. Membros oficias *Rainha Má (Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderela) (ocasionalmente) *Rainha de Copas (Alice no País das Maravilhas) *Malévola (A Bela Adormecida) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dálmatas) *Madame Mim (A Espada Era a Lei) (ocasionalmente) *Madame Medusa (Bernardo e Bianca) (ocasionalmente) *Úrsula (A Pequena Sereia) *Yzma (A Nova Onda do Imperador) (ocasionalmente) *Mamãe Gothel (Enrolados) (ocasionalmente) Disney Gatos Sinistros Disney Gatos Sinistros é um pouco conhecido sub-franquia composto por felinos. Deve-se notar que vários de seus membros não eram os principais antagonistas de seus filmes respectivos. Esta franquia também conhecido como Disney Gatos, mas deve-se notar que a franquia não inclui protagonistas felinos como Oliver ou Thomas O'Malley sobre este banner. Membros oficias *Lúcifer (Cinderela) *Si e Am (A Dama e o Vagabundo) *Shere Khan (Mogli - O Menino Lobo) *Felicia (As Peripécias do Ratinho Detetive) *Scar (O Rei Leão) *Sabor (Tarzan) *Mestre Gato (Alice no país das maravilhas) *Príncipe João (Robin Hood) Os Treze Reflexões do Mal thumb|250px|Pôster de Os Treze Reflexões do Mal. Os Treze Reflexões do Mal era um grupo Disney Vilões feito para evento comercial do Epcot em setembro de 2013. Na história da Rainha Má encontrado um encantamento que se executado com um espelho mágico na sexta-feira o dia treze convocaria 13 dos vilões mais malvados do tempo e do espaço. Os vilões então quebrou o espelho e escondeu os treze fragmentos para que ninguém pudesse usá-lo contra eles. Membros oficias #Chernabog #Malévola #Rainha Má #Jafar #Úrsula #Cruella De Vil #Dr. Facilier #Hades #Scar #Capitão Gancho #Rainha de Copas #Gaston #Monstro Verde Líderes Em todas aparições crossover com os vilões, um vilão específico atuaria como o líder. Os líderes variaram ao longo dos anos, e geralmente é escolhido através do poder. *'Malévola' - A líder mais freqüente e quintessencial do Disney Vilões. Ela levou os vilões em vários atrações dos parques, material promocionais, na [[Kingdom Hearts (série)|série Kingdom Hearts]], e foi o segundo comandante na série de livros Kingdom Keepers. *'Bafo' - O líder dos vilões no episódio "O Point dos Vilões do Bafo" na série animada O Point do Mickey e o segundo comandante na série Kingdom Hearts. *'Rainha Má' - Líder dos vilões em Fantasmic, antigo show do Walt Disney World Cinderella's Surprise Celebration e One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! Ela a líder dos vilões junto com Jafar no show noturno Villains Night Out! durante no evento Halloween Time no Hong Kong Disneyland. Ela também atuou como peça central em vários formatos de mercadorias e marketing. *'Chernabog' - Líder dos vilões na série de livros Kingdom Keepers, bem como a peça central de vários Disney Vilões relacionado mercadorias e material promocionais. *'Jafar' - Jafar era um líder no filme para home vídeo Os Vilões da Disney. Ele também líder dos vilões junto com Rainha Má no show noturno Villains Night Out! durante no evento Halloween Time no Hong Kong Disneyland. *'Hades' - Hades serve como líder da atração Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, o vilão central no show Disney Cruise Line, Villains Tonight!, e o anfitrião no evento Disney's Limited Time Magic de 2013, Unleash the Villains. Isso seria reprisado em 2014 para Villains Unleashed. *'Capitão Gancho' - Líder dos vilões no show Disneyland Paris, Disney Dreams! e o segundo comandante no filme Os Vilões da Disney. *'Úrsula' - Líder dos vilões no show Disney Cruise Line, The Golden Mickeys. *'Dr. Facilier' - Facilier servido como vilão central no Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party, bem como o anfitrião do vilão centrado evento Club Villain; ambos dos parques da Disney. Ele também líder Villains Mix and Mingle de 2011 a 2014. *'Lady Tremaine' - A líder dos vilões durante do Sinister Soiree personagem jantar evento no Cinderella's Royal Table durante Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party no Magic Kingdom no Walt Disney World em 2014. *'Cruella De Vil' - Líder dos vilões no segmento Halloween do Disney On Ice: Vamos Festejar!. Outras Mídias Especiais Televisivos No episódio especial intitulado Disney's Scary Tales (1981) como parte de O Maravilhoso Mundo de Disney, seu anfitrião Hans Conried (dublou o Espelho Mágico da Rainha Má de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões) com oito segmentos dos Vilões Disney como Capitão Gancho de Peter Pan, Edgar Balthazar de Aristogatas, Willie, o Gigante de Mickey e o Pé de Feijão, Shere Khan e Kaa de Mogli - O Menino Lobo, Rainha Má de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, Cruella De Vil de 101 Dálmatas, Madame Medusa de Bernardo e Bianca e Malévola de A Bela Adormecida. ''Os Vilões da Disney Os Vilões Disney apresentam o especial de Dia das Bruxas de O Point do Mickey. ''Disney's Villains' Revenge No jogo para computador, Capitão Gancho, Rainha Má, Rainha de Copas e o Diretor do Circo, que querem mudar a história, sem "Felizes Para Sempre". Kingdom Hearts Os Disney Vilões são antagonistas na série de vídeo games, como o Disney Villain Council liderado por Malévola sendo uma força proeminente. Galeria Trivialidades *Quase tudo Disney Vilões usar principalmente vermelho, preto, e roxo. Pelo contrário, branco, azul, e dourado são as cores "boas" tradicionais. en:Disney Villains es:Disney Villains fr:Disney Villains it:Cattivi Disney Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Listas Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Franquias da Disney Categoria:Grupos de Personagens Categoria:Disney Vilões